Leá Monde Eastern Town Center (Vagrant Story)
:Previous Areas: Second Abandoned Mines :Optional (and lucrative) Area: City Walls North :Next Area: Eastern Undercity :The names substituted for the letters A-K denoting the different types of Crimson Blades are not from Vagrant Story. Neither are the letters A-K, as such. The East, and last side of Lea Monde's city center (there is no North side) is more dynamic in terms of elevations and obstructions than the previous city center areas. The area adjacent to the Town Center, City Walls North, is better for armor pieces, some of them only available before the Phantom Training Dummy, but the Town Center has many useful pieces. Tilt Gloves and medium-high Tier weapons mostly, but also some pieces for Rare Combinations on the second playthrough once Godhands is available, or for combining with the few pieces available on the first playthrough, at the only and Workshop in the first playthrough: Metal Works, also in Town Center East in the Rue Fisserano. For instance, Rue Crimnade has the Tabar, invaluable for making high-level Polearm pieces in combination with Staves :JTilton, the creator of the computer program which extracted much of the info that the community has on individual enemies and their drops, himself gave a disclaimer for the Room of Cheap Red Wine that the program interacted with the game in unexpected ways, declaring that "There's a note attached to Mandel saying he's only here before you get here". There seems to be a similar glitch in Town Center East, where its entities are identified as not spawning until Ashley enters the area before it. This would be of great importance to the area, its inhabitants, and probably even players, if Tron were real. Rue Lejour Door to Abandoned Mines B2 * Magic Circle (Save, and around this time, Teleport) No enemies Kesch Bridge * Magic Circle (Save, and around this time, Teleport) One exit to each end of City Walls North: to 'From Squire to Knight' on the South side of the river, and 'From Boy to Hero' on the North. Some 'rooms' such as Kesch Bridge have triggers on them that could not possibly apply, most likely remnants of the game making process. Ashley may at one point have been able to get to the Bridge before killing the Dragon at Dining in Darkness; the Blades here are designed to start spawning once that happens. Three Crimson Blades stationed near the river crossing, who will cross the river in either direction to attack. * Crimson Blade (Jackboot Type). Head: 'Cure Poison' Sabre Halberd + Gendarme grip 26/255. Vera Root 32/255 * Crimson Blade (Knavier Type). Head: 'Restoration' Should Ashley take to popping in and out of 'From Boy to Hero' to kill the 220 HP-triggered Blood Lizard for his Gauntlets, this crossbow wielder is the one that will occasionally do a 100-150 point critical hit before Ashley can even turn around to go back in. The safest defense would be to heal before exiting City Walls, but this is not always possible, as the Blood Lizards are much more likely to critical hit. Holding down the L2 button when zoning or promptly hitting the triangle and immediately healing is the next best option. Cranequin + Javelin Bolt grip 26/255. Vera Root 32/255 * Crimson Blade (Ignate Type). 'Heal', 'Prostasia', 'Herakles', 'Magic Cancel' Iggie's Casserole shield is very tempting to farm, but two Heaters will be needed for every Casserole (the alternative is four items: two Casseroles and two of either Kite or Round). Falchion + Counter Guard grip. Casserole Shield + Talos Feldspar gem + Sylphid Topaz gem. Vera Root 26/255 Rue Crimnade Exit to Workshop Junction Point The Crimson Blade Ignate with a two handed sword carries a Rondanche, but unfortunately that piece has very low Pierce resistance. Better off farming Gauntlets. The Knavier with the Gloomwing Great Axe, on the other hand, has a Armet that has the tricksy capability of combining with Leather pieces (on the second playthrough, at Godhands workshop) to make a Sallet. See Rare Combinations. * Crimson Blade Ignate. Head: Spell: Restoration Schiavona 26/255, Counter Guard, Vera Root 32/255 * Crimson Blade Jackboot. Head: Spells: Lightning Bolt, Vulcan Lance, Magic Cancel, Restoration | Heater Shield 26/255, Dragonite, Salamander Ruby. Tabar 26/255, Gendarme, Vera Root 32/255 * Crimson Blade Knavier. Head: Spell: Cure Curse Gloomwing 26/255, Heavy Grip, Vera Root 32/255 |} Workshop "Junction Point" * , , , and items can be crafted here * Container, Magic Circle No Enemies Rue Fisserano * Traps: Heal Panel Door to Metal Works Workshop "Metal Works" and Shasras Hill Park * Crimson Blade Ignate: Head: Heal, Prostasia, Herakles, Magic Cancel : Shotel 26/255: Counter Guard, Kite Shield 26/255: Trinity, Gnome Emerald Vera Root 32/255 * Crimson Blade Knavier: : Trident 26/255 Winged Pole, Vera Root 32/255 :Exit to Undercity East Plateia Lumitar :Magic Circle, Heal panel Gharmes Walk :Evil Training Dummy. Also raises affinity The House Gilgitte :Chest: "Ribsplitter" Dagger : Khukuri: Power Palm,Dragonhead, 5 Faerie Wing, Audentia = Links = * Mapy Squarezone - Maps. Polish site, but most of the words from the game are in English in any case. Why did no one else think to arrange a guide this way? Ahem. See Also * Locations * Creatures Category:Area Guides Category:Leá Monde City Streets Category:Lists of rooms by area Category:Locations Category:Walkthrough Category:Lists of Items by area